


The Stone Doctor and Flowered Stone Painter

by Mizu03



Category: Dr.Stone (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-06-12 15:38:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19575868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizu03/pseuds/Mizu03
Summary: You had grown up alongside them, playing with them and helping with the fun experiments. You lived just a few streets away from the 'leader' of your quartet, who you had eventually gained a crush which carried with you all the way through middle school to High school but whats your group to do when the whole human race turns to stone?





	1. Prologue to Stone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! My name is Mizu03 and i shall be your author today ^^ Thank you so much for clicking onto my writing! I thought that i'd post this now since the first episode came out today!! And i'm so excited for it because its one of the manga's that is just so cool! Honestly i'm been so hyped for its release along with Vinland saga since that also coming out this weekend ^^ But anyway! I'm rambling so i need to get to the point.... I'm sorry if this chapter seems rushed and the characters seem to OC  
> I've had fun writing for this brilliant manga , now anime so i hope you enjoy it!

Your Day had started off as normal, to the bright jiggle of your morning alarm and the sun shining brightly through the gaps of your curtains. Getting dressed quickly (you spent 10 minutes just trying to find your socks) and grabbing a slice of toast that your mum had placed on the breakfast table once entering the kitchen, you quickly continued making the bento’s that you’d paused in making the night before. After eating breakfast and labelling the two bento’s clearly; one for yourself and the other for a very dear friend of yours by the name Senkuu Ishigami (Or rather crush but you’d never tell him) placing them both with care into your already packed school satchel. Once the clock struck 7:50am you set off for school, bidding your family a quick kiss goodbye and a shout of ‘see you soon’ you were off.

Making your way down the street passing the last street-lamp on your street a loud ‘thump!’ caused you to jump, warily looking around you took note of a stone cat that had sadly smashed from a fence that you’d past just a little while back. Looking around quickly to make sure no-one saw, you made your way over to the cat statue noting how the only thing that seemed to have broken off was its curled tail and just abit of the front paw’s,

_The poor thing…looks quite realistic too,whoever has an amazing eye for detail! I’ll take it with me to fix in art today..._

so, you picked it up. Carefully placing it in your bag and patting it gently in a way that was meant to reassure yourself and the poor stone cat, you continued on your way taking a few short-cuts to reach your self-proclaimed checkpoint (a small family run convenience store who you always stopped at after school for a snack) a happy hum escaping your lips once rounding the corner and spotting the dirty blonde with green tipped hair; you raised a hand in greeting his name already out of your lips,

“Good morning Senkuu!”

“Ah Good morning to you too (Y/N),” He chirped back, his usual smirk plastered across his face as he quickly fell into your step “You still up for participating in an experiment of mine after school?”

You paused a small confused expression quickly making itself known as you glanced at senkuu from the corner of your eye,

“Is this the Nitric acid one? Or the one with Taiju and whether or not he’ll be finally confessing to Yuzuiha?”

“The later obviously”

“Of course! Its been five years now since he told us of his crush on her,” you giggle “If he doesn’t tell her his feelings she might get taken”

“Naaaaaah, Its obvious how much they like one another” Senkuu smirk broadened “I mean come on, I’m one billion percent sure that he’ll ask today”

You laugh (a laugh that causes your shoulder’s to shake and a pink hue to wash across your face at the lack of air entering your lungs) an even smugger almost triumphant smirk crossing Senkuu’s face at the sound, the both of you passing through the gates of school quickly saying a polite ‘Good Morning’ to the teacher that stood at the gate.

“Haaaaaa,”-you sigh running a hand through your (H/C) locks stopping to inspect the ends and grumbling once spotting a few split ends before turning back to the scientist at your side the both of you making quick work of the stairs up to the second floor -“Honestly Senkuu, you said that last year too and that didn’t happen”

Senkuu just hummed; a knowing glint in his vermillion orbs as he pulled you along to the correct class lab room sliding its door open with precision and already pulling certain chemicals and other types of scientific apparatus before directing you with a swift head nod towards one of the tucked in chairs.

“Just trust me on this (Y/N), he’ll do it this year”

“Yeah, yeah whatever you say Sen-Sen” you purred sitting down on the chair on the opposite side of the table senkuu was seating up on before clicking on what time it was “Oh gosh darn its almost 8:40”

“Yup time goes by when you’re having fun afterall, why? What do you have first?”

“Art and I need to go start preparing my canvases so I can at least put the first few layers on before lunch!” you groaned “Plus there’s this smashed stone cat that I’d like to glue back together and then we’re having to help the drama club by creating scenery for their rendition of Romeo + Juliet…..”

Senkuu chuckled, watching you rant and pull out one of the named bento’s to place it on the chair you’d originally sat on with a checker patterned material.

“I’ve made you a bento for lunch since you asked so nicely yesterday” you began already halfway out the lab class “Make sure not to eat it in one sitting! Tell the others that I’ll see them at lunch!”

“Yeah I will do,” said senkuu, his tone almost flat as he concentrated “Thanks for the bento by the way, remember not to cover yourself with paint again as well”

“No promises Sen!”

And with that, you left to go to class arriving just in time to talk to a few other arriving classmates who were also preparing their things. Your morning continued quite quickly after class had started at 9am; having already started preparing your canvas’s, glued the cat statue back together again and helped a few others to sketch bits of scenery. You were more surprised than anything to have the lunch bell ring early at 12:15 instead of the usual 12:30 but neither you or your classmates complained all having a quick laugh before covering up paints to keep their moisture and washing paint brushes so they wouldn’t stiffen, grabbing your bag you set off back to the lab you knew Senku would mostly likely still be in.

Stopping briefly at the vending machine at the end of the art corridor to grab two canned coffee’s, humming as you walked a smile swiftly crossed your face once hearing the familiar bellowing shout of Taiju coming from down the hall causing you to speed up to the class lab room; meaning that he’d already gone to senkuu about confessing to yuzuriha. As the door of the lab was pushed open by none other than the confessing giant of your friend Quartet, a cheeky smile became prominent on your face as you started leaning past your friend to nod to a few of the other chemistry club students. You paused in the doorway, giving Taiju a hug before walking in briefly to out your bag down onto a chair,

“Yo! How’s it going Sen and Tai!” you chirped, rummaging through your bag before pulling out the two cans of coffee pushing one in senkuu’s direction (who shook his head with a small smile on his face pushing the can back with a thank you)before offering it to the muscled teen “You some coffee tai? It’s really good plus it helps you get a bit of energy”

“Ah no thank you (Y/N)! But thanks for the offer!”

“Hey its no problem! Just thought you might have needed the energy for Yuzuriha~”

Taiju spluttered, his chocolate hues widening as his cheeks were stained in a sunrise hue at your words; his hands clenching and unclenching his trouser pockets as he finally manages to stutter out a bashful “is it that obvious?” causing you to giggle and open the canned coffee to take a sip, practically skipping back over to his hovering form in the doorway.

“Don’t worry” you grinned a Cheshire cat like smile perched prettily onto your face “Neither me nor Senkuu will tell. We’re routing for you Tai!”

“Ah Thank you very much (Y/N)!” Taiju hollered a goofy grin etched into his face as he gave you a quick side hug “Both you and Senkuu are so supportive, you’re both honestly the best!”

Taiju’s excitement had always been contagious ever since you were children so seeing him like this made you just as eager for the results of his eventual question to Yuzuriha. Before confusion set it briefly; your eyes shifted to vermillion orbs, a certain suspicion flooding your system at the smug light that reverberated within Senkuu’s eyes. Giving Taiju a confident smile you patted his back giving him a confident nod which he returned before running down the corridor and out of your sight. You turned back around with an eyebrow raised and a hand on your hip as you sipped at the coffee catching Senkuu’s attention as he tapped his nose in a signal to just wait, so you shrugged. Your pace leisurely as you walked to Senkuu’s side pulling out a chair and listening in to the conversation/question around you.

“Were you serious about that love potion Senku?” quizzed one of Senkuu’s club members, a prominent sweaty sheen on his face (Unfortunately you didn’t know his name, but you nicknamed him Glasses)

You perked up, finally connecting bits of what you missed Taiju; you turned to Senkuu watching as a look of impassiveness crossed his face as he dug through his lab coat pocket,

“Do you really think it exists? It was just gasoline.”he said simply chucking a few bottle caps into the air “I made it from plastic bottle caps”

“Think about the molecular structure of polyethylene stupid.” Senkuu continued, a cat like expression curling his lips up into a smile “I just cut carbohydrate to the gasoline length, can’t you see it?”

“Taiju-kun would have died if he’d drunk it” sweated Glasses standing off to the side with a few of the others before you giggled drawing their and Senkuu’s attention as you threw your empty coffee can into a bin, a broad cheerful grin perched prettily on your face as you turned back around to face them.

“Kukuku, Taiju’s stupidly honest,”-You stand up quickly throwing an arm around Senkuu’s shoulder missing the way his face light up in a slight rosey hue at the contact – “But Senkuu and I know him, so he must have been a billion percent sure that Tai would never have drank it!”

With an elbow nudge to the ribs you released the plant looking teen rubbing your side to try and stop the brief pain that had been given to you, sticking your tongue out at senkuu as he giggled his face betraying the fact that he only did that because you stole his catch phrase. You all moved out of the class lab into the hallway to look at the courtyard, the place where Taiju would confess to Yuzuriha, you leant against one of the open windows enjoying the breeze as the chemistry club chattered.

“100 yen on Tajiu getting rejected” smirked Glasses pushing up his glasses “Full front”

“Naahhh I’m betting 500 yen on rejection!” Pipped up another student before another student joined in with a “1000 yen on getting rejected”

Hearing that caught your undivided attention a small scowl crossing your face at the other boys’ words anger filling you up at the lack of regards towards your friends feelings; the movement besides you drawing your attention to senkuu, who was leisurely pressing buttons on the vending machine to grab a drink. You refrained from saying anything to the club members, knowing for a fact that Senkuu was going to say something.

“10,000 yen on unexpectedly not getting rejected” Senkuu purred picking up his new drink from the slot in the bottom of the vending machine

You winced at the combined shouts of ‘REALLY!?’ from the chemistry members, letting out a huffed sort of laughter at their reactions; the anger at their words slightly diluted from Senkuu’s confident reply. Movement in the courtyard caught your eye a grin crossed your face as Yuzuriha and Taiju entered the courtyard the both of them talking for awhile before you shushed the chemistry club’s annoying commentary to try and get a better understanding of what was being said before a slight type of discolouration in the sky caught your eye, a sinking feeling of dread filled you.

Something was wrong. Very,very wrong. The air shifted unnaturally and cooled down into a temperature that caused the hairs on the back of your neck to stand up. You moved away from the window as the dread grew deciding to lean against the vending machine with senkuu beside you just watching the supposed confession happen before a faint far distanced rumble started before an abnormal flash of light ran through the building. Your skin started to stiffen and turn into stone, the panic intensifying as you found you couldn’t move but were aware of almost everything. Lost in the inky blackness of your mind, you could only keep a small sense of time awareness and stable thoughts before a familiar sleepy haze clouded your mind,

_What’s happening to me? I can’t move my body…….. Oh god I hope the others are ok…. If only I could understand the situation-n…………………………………._

And so you slept frozen in stone, only waking up every so often in tired pauses of awareness before falling back into sleep; not knowing that the civilization you had once grown up in had been broken and disappeared, that the crisp clean uniform that your mum had washed the night before had gradually worn away leaving you with nothing on and as naked as the day you were born. You hadn’t felt yourself being taken away by the tsunami that had washed everything away, nor had you felt yourself being planted so gently by nature against the very tree that had once resided in your school courtyard…..but that was going to change in what would be consider one month’s time.


	2. Waking up Confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyyy I'm back! With a new chapter no less! ^^ I'd just like to thank all the people who commented and gave kudos, it's really nice to log on and to have received such things as i don't really tend to get them....so this chapter's dedicated to you all!  
> Once again, thank you all so much! I hope you all enjoy this chapter  
> P.S I apologize if it seems rushed

At some point in time the world that you had once known collapsed and re-built itself. The town, parks and other places of childhood now only places that resided within your mind; their appearance now changed to suit the greenery of the ever-changing world.

You were alone with your thoughts for the majority of being stone, locked in place against the large roots of the tree that had once resided in your school’s courtyard. Trapped within the stone confinements you grew bored jumping from thought to thought sometimes singing lines of songs and lullabies or quoting old vines,

_…..How long has it been? How long has it been since I’ve been turned into stone? God I hope the others are ok….. I don’t even think Taiju got to confess……._

_……i didn’t even get a chance to consider confessing…. How embarrassing to think about_

You shifted slightly and paused rather quickly, a sense of excitement quickly filling you at the ability to move under the stone; you could feel the stone cracking across your body, so you forced your body to move. Focusing on the weak points the stone cracked; it shattered and flaked away from your fingers, right shoulder and diagonally across your right cheek stopping just in the crease of your eyelid,along with two small intercrossing lines across your breasts before you manged to break the rest of your body out.

“Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa” you sighed out blinking a few times before smiling gently at the world around you “…. Free at last”

You stood beside the tree for a while, letting the suns gentle rays caress your skin not letting the fact you were naked bother you since nobody was around to see you…..at least you hoped that there wasn’t anybody to look. Placing your hand upon the roots of the tree you quickly pulled down some dense leaf’s and vines; tying them to the best of your abilities around your intimate areas before you started moving around the tree just to get used to moving your legs once more and quickly deciding to throw yourself down into a forward roll, releasing a satisfied groan once you felt the bones in your body click. You remained laying down in the grass for a few minutes already closing your eyes, a satisfied hum escaping your lips at the quite sounds of nature and the softness of the grass underneath your practically naked body.

A light breeze blew pleasantly across the open the wide-open space. The flapping of wings along with the small hopping noises of grass being bent didn’t even alarm you; instead a rather small sense of serenity filled you even as the small noises drew closer, tiny clawed feet tugged at the vines across your chest before small cute cheeps and chirps filled your ears. You giggled as you opened your (E/C) eyes and met curious beady black eyes of the small bird that perched prettily on your chest; it tilted its head inquisitively at your noise before seeming to reply back with a series of some chirps. The bird never filched as you sat up slowly or when you offered it your hand, it quickly hopping to your lifted hand and settling down with a happy chirp in the middle of your palm causing you to smile so widely it hurt your cheeks along with a happy chuckle to escape your lips.

“Are you by yourself little one?”

“Cheep!” chirped the bird, a playful glint in its eye as it flapped off your hand to fly around your head before tucking itself into the crook of your neck “Cheep!Cheep! Cheep cheep!”

“Ahhhh I see” - you murmured, deciding to stand and stretch before a familiar looking statue catches your eye – “Hey Birdy… Do you think you can stay with me for abit longer? I just need to check something out”

“Cheep!”

Giving the bird (who you dubbed Birdy) a small head rub, you cautiously re-approached the tree you had once rested against. An unknown feeling coiled itself around your heart as you drew closer the little body of heat that was tucked into your neck giving you some comfort as a gasp tore itself out of your throat. It was Yuzuriha. How had you not noticed earlier when you had first woken up at the base of that tree, a sad smile crossed your face as you gently touched one of the roots that helped hold her up. You stood for a moment taking it all in; the weight of what happened finally setting in as thoughts of people and their families frozen, lost in time and to one another potentially never waking up to break out of the stone that encased them. A small sob escaped you as tears started falling freely and a familiar painful ache grasped onto you, the bird not knowing what to do gently nudged your neck a quite ‘cheep’ echoed in with the sound of your cries.

The bird flew of a certain determination filling her little feathered body to help stop its new none-winged friend from feeling sad, she powered through flying over tree’s before noticing another weird none-winged thing near the river she liked to eat by with her friends just fifty wing beats away. Birdy,as she now dubbed herself because of how happy her new friend looked when calling her it, flew down onto a branch opposite the weird none-winged one taking note of how brightly coloured his head plumes where and the branches he carried towards who knows where (in her clever bird brain Birdy supposed he was taking it towards his nest) before diving down and pecking at his head.

Ignoring how he cried out angrily or tried to swat her away birdy continued; only pulling away once she felt he had enough and chirping to him frantically, she hoped he understood to follow her as she flew off only pausing once she heard no movement behind her. Birdy sighed in a bird way as she turned back around already fed up with the stupid brightly plumed non-winged male as he continued on his way with his branches. Birdy dived back at the male again with urgency finally deciding to grasp onto the collar of his strange garb and trying to pull him back into the direction of her new friend, who she really hoped was ok, the male finally got the message. An annoyed sigh parting his lips as he scratched behind his ear, this time following the bird with a curious grumble. Another annoyed noise escaped his lips as the bird picked up speed causing him to pick up speed from a walk to a jog.

The pair moved quickly, birdy picking up her speed once the lack of noise from her new friend reached her. A set of chirps alerted you to her reappearance, the tears had stopped but the headache of crying swamped your mind but you tried to smile to your new bird friend. You’d already moved to sit on one of the roots in the shade, so you were confused when birdy hovered in a spot closer to the sunshine filled edge of the set of tree’s to your left before movement from the dappled shadows caused you to pause. You rubbed your eyes and carefully lent down to grab a fragment of the stone you broke out of before heading towards birdy, hand already held out for her to perch on and a more calmed down gentle smile perched prettily across your face.

Birdy hovered in confusion her head tilted to the side as her new friend picked up parts of the weird grey egg she broke out off before she approached, with a happy cheep birdy dived down to rest her still developing body down onto her friends hand before being transferred to the crook of her neck; completely forgetting about the slow brightly colored male still hidden within the tree’s until he stepped out.

“(Y/N)?”

You turned to the treeline finally resting your eyes on what had obviously been the movement in the shadow’s, tear’s already pricking your eyes again as you moved forwards one another

“Senkuu…” you whispered hand already raised to cup at the males face “Senkuu is that really you?”

“One billion percent” He said with that familiar smirk while trying to keep his voice level “Of course its me, who else were you expecti-“

You hugged him tightly making whatever he was going to say cut off; his body stiffening at the contact before he loosely wrapped his arms around you and resting his head on top of yours, making sure to carefully place his hands interlocked gently underneath your shoulder blades. Happiness filled the both of you, the warmth of your bodies melding together before senkuu pulled away and quickly held your hand and started to pull you towards the tree’s,

“Come on, I’ll take you someplace safe” he purred happily “And we can get you some……clothes, I think I should have some spare”

You giggled a happy warmth already filling you to the brim with only a small sense of embarrassment at the state of your ‘clothes’ as you were pulled along,

“You’ll answer all my questions once we get to this safe place than?”

“Of course, when have I not?”

You hummed in thought before giggling at the slightly offended expression he threw over his shoulder at you before that usual handsome smirk crossed his face with a simple chuckle. As you both made your way forwards with light-hearted banter already floating on the suns rays, things already being to look up in your eyes…


	3. Just an Author's note!

Hey guys! I just thought i'd give you guys some answers to why i haven't undated in awhile ^^ but first of all i don't want you to worry that this is the end, it isn't...it really isn't there is new chapters i swear!...please believe me

Which leads me to why there hasn't been an update! To put it simply, college its an asshole i finished in the early july of this year and i thought i was gonna be free until the beginning of the new college year.......BOY WAS I WRONG we got given a full summer project to do along with some other stuff to do in preparation and it left me busier than expected, leaving me with very little opportunities to write or post anything.  
Now since the new college years started up again i'll be busy but i'll also be trying to write and post this story for you guys because your all so supportive, wonderful and kind people! ^^ the only downside is that updates might be abit slow! 

Thank you all so much for being so patient and kind ^^ i'll be seeing you in the next chapter!

p.s This message might be deleted and replaced with the actual third chapter instead of me leaving it up when i actually post ^^

p.s.s I have a tumblr account dedicated to Dr.Stone! So if any of you have a tumblr, please come and join me ^^ i'm going to be writing head-canons, posting this fanfic on there, memes, etc! The blog is just simply dr-Stone-writings ^^ so come and find me guys!


End file.
